A Light in the Darkness
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Sequel to A Transfan Adventure. Well things turned out just great. The Autobots have won and the Decepticons lost as usual. But what's going to happen to us when the Decepticons return and they're not exactly happy? I guess I should've expected they'd come for revenge. My name is Shadowstalker, AKA Mickey Jackson and this is how I helped the Autobots protect humankind.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with the sequel you've been waiting for since January! The sequel to A Transfan Adventure. **

**Shadowstalker/Mickey: How many months did we have to wait for you?**

**Me: Oh be quiet Mickey at least I didn't forget about you.**

**Cybruis/Jake: She's got a point.**

**Now I give you all A Light in the Darkness!**

_"I was the sister of Optimus Prime."_

I shook my helm. These words had been ringing in my processor ever since yesterday.

"Hey?" Cybruis asked as he walked up to me. "You alright? You've been pretty quiet."

"I'm fine." I said. "I just can't wrap my head around the fact that I'm the sister of Optimus Prime."

Cybruis laughed. "Well I wasn't expecting that. I thought you'd be thinking about everyone's reaction."

I laughed. "I wish I'd had me a camera."

_*Flashback*_

_"That's impossible." I gasped._

_"Well I scanned you." Ratchet said. "You and Optimus have a sibling bond."_

_"So this means I am Shadowstalker's brother?" Optimus questioned._

_"It appears so." Ratchet nodded._

_Mirage's jaw had dropped, the twins had glitched, and everyone else just had wide eyes. It was a sight to remember._

_*Flashback End*_

I chuckled. "Who would have thought that we'd go from fifteen year old high school students to Cybertronian warriors?"

Cybruis laughed. "I know right."

"Hey I'm gonna go ask Optimus something. Wanna come with?" I asked.

"Sure." Cybruis shrugged. "I got nothing to do."

I shrugged and walked to the main room with Cybruis by my side. Once we got there, I looked around until I noticed Optimus standing by the monitors. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled.

"What can I do for you today Shadowstalker?" Optimus asked.

"I was wondering about something. Could I, maybe, go see my family today?" I asked.

"I would say yes but you know the Decepticons could track you." Optimus stated.

"I could use my cloaking device. Mirage taught me everything I need to know." I said proudly. "I could cloak my signal when I reach Tranquility."

Optimus sighed. "You will not stop asking me until I say yes?"

"You know it." I grinned.

"Just let her go Optimus. If she doesn't get her way, it will not be a pretty sight." Uncle Kyle called from the balcony.

"I can hear you!" I exclaimed.

"You were meant to!" Uncle Kyle replied.

I shook my helm before asking Optimus, "Can I go?"

Optimus sighed. "Very well. You may leave."

"Yes!" I grinned before I headed over to Que. "Hey Que, can you bridge me about twenty miles from Tranquility, Nevada?"

"Sure thing Shadow!" Que smiled before asking, "Or would you prefer to be called Mickey?"

I shrugged. "Either one is fine."

Que nodded before heading over to the ground bridge controls. When the ground bridge opened, I transformed and activated my hologram. It looked just like it did when I was human, just with a different outfit. I was wearing a purple tank top, a blue jean skirt, white leggings, and black converse. I projected a helmet on top of my head so my parents wouldn't know it was me. I wanted this to be a surprise. I roared my engine and sped through the ground bridge.

Once I was on the other side, I internally grinned. I was back home, even though I was a couple miles away. I kept speeding down the road until my home town finally came in to view. I grinned.

"Home, sweet home." I murmured.

As I drove through Tranquility, I couldn't help but wonder what would've happen if Barricade hadn't saw my shirt that day. Would I have still met the Autobots? Would I still have loved Mirage?

"I guess fate had other plans." I said as I pulled up in front of my house.

I kicked down the kickstand on my vehicle form and walked up to my front down before ringing the doorbell. I grinned from under my helmet. I was surprised through when my cousin answered the door.

LaDazja Jackson, we call her Daz for short, had an interesting taste of was fourteen years old, two years younger than me. She had brown hair with orange and purple streaks and green eyes. She was wearing a green tank top, purple basketball shorts with the Lakers symbol on them, and orange sandals.

"Auntie, someone's at the door!" Daz yelled.

"Coming!"

I grinned from under my helmet as Daz grinned sheepishly before saying, "Oh sorry. Come on in."

I nodded and walked inside the familiar confort of my house. I smiled when I saw my Dad sitting on the couch watching a football game and my mom come out of the kitchen.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Mom asked, still not recognizing me.

I chuckled. "You can start by giving your daughter a hug." I pulled the helmet off my head, revealing my crystal blue and pink eyes and my black hair with pink and blue streaks.

"Oh gosh, Mickey!" Mom grinned running up and hugging me.

Daz dropped her phone before exclaiming, "You mean to tell me I just let my own cousin in to the house without even knowing?!"

I laughed before breaking away from Mom and hugging Daz. "You sure did Daz. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to live here after Dad left to join the military." Daz shrugged, picking her phone off the ground. "I suppose you saw him since Auntie and Uncle told me you were invited to join the government."

I laughed sheepishly. "Yeah I saw Uncle Kyle alright."

"Mickey, how long are you staying? I'm sure the government doesn't exactly let you take visits often." Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Actually I have to get back today. I thought I'd just come and spend some time with you." I smiled.

"Of course honey. Just next time, don't walk in the house with a motorcycle helmet on." Mom smiled before she frowned. "Wait what _are_ you doing with a motorcycle helmet on?"

"Look in the driveway." was all I said.

"HOLY CRABCAKES! MICKEY WHEN DID YOU GET A MOTORCYCLE?!" Daz screamed.

"The government gives us vehicles of our choice. I'm on the stealth team." I smirked. "So I thought, hey, I always did want a motorcycle?"

"A Kawasaki?" Daz smirked.

"You know the truth." I smirked as we did our secret handshake.

"Mickey, my friend, you are awesome." Daz laughed. "Come on, you have to tell me everything!"

She then dragged me upstairs to my room. I smiled as I saw that nothing had been moved or changed. All my Transformers posters were still where they were when I left. I smiled when I gazed at the picture of Mirage.

"Alright, please tell me you found a super hot boyfriend." Daz said, looking all serious now.

I blushed furiously as I said, "Maybe."

Daz laughed. "What's the lucky guy's name?"

"Dino." I smiled. "Now come on Daz, no questioning. We only started dating a couple weeks ago."

"Awesome! But I'm not some girly girl who starts asking romantic questions, so want to listen to some music?"

"Thousand Foot Krutch?" I grinned.

"E For Extinction." Daz smirked.

"Awesome! I love that song!" I grinned.

As Daz put the headphone in my ear, we started singing our favorite part in unison.

_When we move, we camoflauge ourselves_

_We stand in the shadows waiting!_

_We live for this and nothing more_

_We are what you created!_

"That has to be my favorite part of the song. It speaks out to the crowd." Daz smiled as she fell back on to my bed.

I fell back beside her and sighed in content. "It feels so nice just to lay on my own bed again."

"Yeah government stuff is pretty lame." Daz scoffed.

"Yeah." I said, even though I totally disagree with that statement.

"Hey shut up for now! Naruto ending 25 is coming up!" Daz grinned.

"How is it I don't watch Naruto yet I love that song?" I mumbled.

"Shut up and start singing!" Daz grinnned. "And remember skip the Japanese parts."

_I can hear you are screaming!_

_I can hear you are screaming!_

_Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see my face?_

_I can hear you are screaming!_

_I can hear you are screaming!_

_Don't worry! Don't worry! Don't worry baby!_

"Aw I love Naruto." Daz sighed.

"Hey you got any Justin Bieber on there?" I asked.

"No and I never will." Daz replied.

"Should've known that." I sighed. "What about Evanescence?"

"My Immortal?" Daz asked as she searched through her vast music collection.

"Definately. And skip to our favorite part." I smirked.

"Already ahead of you." Daz said.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have...all of me_

"I hope you've been catching up on Teen Titans while I was gone." I said.

"Oh yeah. I just got done watching Aftershock Part 2 last night. Let's just say I was in tears." Daz sighed.

"Yeah I never could watch that episode without crying." I sighed as well before checking my watch. "Time for me to go Daz."

"Aw do you have to?" Daz groaned.

"Sorry but I have to get back. It's a long drive." I lied.

"Well be safe Mickey." Daz said as she pulled me in a side hug.

"I will." I smiled as I walked down the stairs. "Mom, Dad, I'm going back now!"

"I never thought my little girl would be in the government at such a young age." Dad smiled as he hugged me. "Be safe kiddo."

"I will. Don't worry daddy." I smiled before I went over to hug my mom. "Bye Mom. I love you."

"I love you too sugarplum." Mom smiled.

"Aw come on you guys still call me that?" I groaned as I walked out the door.

"We will forever Mickey!" Dad yelled as I got on my alt. mode.

"Love you!" I yelled as I put my helmet back on and drove away.

Once I was a safe distance outside Tranquility, I called for a ground bridge. Before I went through, I skidded to a stop and looked back towards the town I had called home for fifteen years.

"Home, sweet home indeed." I smiled before going inside the ground bridge. Back to my new life.

**Ok I have two things to say. One, this is officially the start of the sequel and two, scrap everything I put in the trailer. I have a new and possibly better idea. We'll just have to see. Shadow out! *winks***


	2. First Date

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! It's Shadow here with a new chapter of A Light in the Darkness. I know in A Transfan Adventure I said Mickey lived in New Mexico but that will be explained this chapter. In the mean time, let's do...**

**Review Replies:**

**Nightwisher Trion: Thanks!**

**And now on to the story!**

**Cybruis/Jake: Shadow Katakura doesn't own anything to do with Transformers.**

I hummed to myself as I walked the halls of the Autobot base. I had returned from visiting my family a while ago. I'm just glad the day I met the 'Bots was the day we were supposed to move to Tranquility. Guess fate does have a funny way of setting things up.

"Are you avoiding me?"

I smirked as I turned around to see Mirage. "Of course not. I just haven't seen you around."

Mirage raised an optic ridge. "Is that supposed to make me feel any better?"

"In my point of view, yes." I grinned.

Mirage shook his head but I didn't miss the small grin on his face. "Primus, what shall I do with you?"

"You can take me on our first date." I suggested with a smile.

Mirage's helm snapped up as he said, "Couldn't we go with something that won't make me nervous?"

"What's this I hear? The great Mirage isn't brave enough to take his first girlfriend on a date?" I gasped dramatically.

"Who said you're my first?" Mirage challenged.

"Alright then who was your first?"

"Uh..."

"My point exactly." I smirked.

Mirage grumbled in Cybertronian under his breath before saying, "Alright then, I'll plan something for us senora."

"Glad to hear it." I smiled before kissing his cheek and walking away. I yelled over my shoulder, "Pick something nice 'Rage!"

"I was planning on it!" Mirage yelled back.

I chuckled before I heard screaming and laughing from the Rec Room. I raised an optic ridge before turning a corner and walking inside. I wasn't surprised to see Sideswipe and Cybruis engaged in a match of Mortal Kombat in their holoforms while Sunstreaker, who was also in his holoform, was watching with what he wanted to look like mild interest but no one missed the gleam in his optics.

"Alright who's playing with who?" I asked as I walked up to the two gamers.

"Cybruis has Sub-Zero and I have Cyrax." Sideswipe answered, not looking away from the game.

"I already know who's gonna win." I muttered as I stared at the freakishly large TV.

"How can you two idiots even play this game?" Sunstreaker rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush up Sunstreaker. It's not like you're not enjoying this." I smirked.

My response? A glare as hot as the sun.

"YES!" Cybruis screamed as he won. "Sub-Zero cannot be beat!"

"Impossible!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"I'll avenge you Sideswipe. This guy can never beat me." I smirked as I activated my holoform and grabbed a controller.

"Oh really? Time to unleash the glory of Sub-Zero. Pick your player." Cybruis smirked.

I smirked as well before I had to decide between Sonya Blade and Kitana. I eventually chose Sonya.

"Really Mickey? Sonya Blade?" Cybruis raised an eyebrow.

"Jake last time I beat you with Jax." I gave him a dead expression.

"That doesn't mean anything." Cybruis scoffed.

Nothing else was said as we started the match. Just like last time, I kicked his tailpipe. Not that I don't like Sub-Zero. For Primus sake, he's my favorite character! But I will admit Sonya Blade can kick aft. We played some other games after that. We played Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends, NBA 2K12, Madden 12, Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm, Prototype, Saints Row, and a couple others. I heard someone walk in and deactivated my holoform upon seeing Mirage.

"Hey 'Rage." I greeted.

"Hello Shadow. Ready for our first date?" Mirage smiled.

"I've never been more ready for anything." I grinned.

"Great. Now we should hurry up. Que's waiting with the ground bridge." Mirage said as we walked to the main room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Mirage gave a cheeky grin. "And I have a good feeling you'll like it."

I smiled at him as we finally arrived in the main room.

"Are you two lovebirds ready?" Que grinned.

"Ready as we'll ever be Que." Mirage nodded.

"Alrighty." Que said as he started up the ground bridge. "Off you go."

Mirage covered my optics as he led me through the ground bridge. I felt the familiar sensation before it stopped and we kept walking for a while. Mirage finally uncovered my optics and said, "Transform and activate your holoform."

I raised an optic ridge but did as he said and I watched as he did the same. I smirked when I saw him a a red suit with a black and white tie. I closed my eyes and then opened them to see I was in a purple dress without sleeves with a black sweater and purple heels.

"You sure know how to dress for the occasion." Mirage grinned as he covered my eyes again and we started walking straight.

"I could say the same for you." I smirked. "Now would you tell me where we are?"

"You're about to see right about," Mirage stopped and uncovered my eyes. "Now."

I gasped and said, "Holy Primus."

It was beautiful. A perfect view of the sunset on a cliffside overlooking the Pacific Ocean. How in the world did Mirage find this place?

"I know what you're thinking but it's the first place that came to mind." Mirage smiled sheepishly.

"Mirage, it's beautiful." I smiled.

"And that's not all." Mirage smirked before he whistled.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit as I saw Optimus and Ironhide, both in their holoforms, bring out a table and Ironhide put food and two glasses of Coke on the table.

"Do not ask how he got me to do this." Ironhide immediately said.

Optimus smirked. "He offered him a nucleon cannon."

"It's the only one I don't have." Ironhide protested as he walked away with Optimus.

"Wow you really went all out." I smiled as Mirage and I sat down. "And I can't believe you remembered that I love Coke."

"You did say you love strong sodas." Mirage shrugged.

"This is the best first date ever." I sighed in content as I picked up my glass. "A toast?"

Mirage laughed and picked up his glass. "To the best girlfriend a guy could ever have."

"To the best boyfriend a girl could ever have." I chuckled.

With a cling of our glasses, we took a sip of Pepsi and started eating. I only have three words to say.

Best boyfriend ever!

***grins excitedly* Did you like it? Did you like it? HUH? HUH? *laughs* Well until next time, Shadow out! *winks***


End file.
